Christmas Time and Promises
by FMA Yaoi Addict
Summary: Roy sees a loner disappear when they were supposed to be celebrating. Convincing his friend Hughes, they join the loner and learn a bit about the past of the Crimson Alchemist in the few years they had not been around each other. AU. T for swearing


_Disclaimer: don't own FMA or any of it characters or the cities. I own the idea XD_

* * *

_Christmas, it was that time of the year that everyone was happy, they'd talk and they'd laugh even if they were in the middle of a war. It was times like this that the Amestrian military could sit around and remember past Christmases with their families._

Roy had seen him walk away, he'd watched as one man choose not to join in on the festivities and just head back to the tent the State Alchemists were supposed to share. "Hey Hughes." he said jerking his head in the general direction of where the loner had disappeared, Hughes understood what he meant and stood. Roy grabbed three bottles of whiskey and jogged to catch up with Hughes before ducking into the tent, one lamp was lit and it was on the desk closest to the door.

In the far back corner Flame could just barely make out the thin form of the Crimson Alchemist sitting on one of the many cots, "I thought at least you two would stay and celebrate with the others." Kimbley commented as Roy walked over and lit the lamp on his own desk, Hughes just grinned and snatched two of the whiskey bottles before sitting on some random trunk near Kimbley. "Can't leave anyone out, catch." he said tossing one bottle at Crimson, Zolf merely sighed and caught the bottle before opening it.

"So I can't get some time alone?" Kimbley mumbled and took a drink from the bottle as Roy sat on his own cot, "Nope." Maes declared cheerfully before laughing slightly at the face Kimbley made. "So why did you come back to the tent so soon Kimbley?" Roy asked and Crimson just shrugged as he laid down, "Never been one for holidays."

Hughes frowned and jabbed Kimbley with his boot, "Why's that?" he asked and the golden eyed male looked over, "Why do you care?" he grumbled as he took a long drink from the bottle in his hands, Roy shook his head a little.

"Because you're my brother Kimbley, I know you don't like it, but we're family." Maes sighed when Kimbley finally started paying attention to them, Crimson muttered something under his breath before shooting a glare at Hughes, "In all technicality, you're only half related to me. We don't have the same last name, I have our father's, you have some other whore's." the alchemist growled before dodging the kick that was aimed at his head, which was dangling off his cot, Roy sighed and blocked his friend's attempts to hit his half brother. "Maes calm down. You've always known that was a touchy subject with Kimbley." he said as Hughes sat back down on the trunk, Kimbley seemed unaffected by the fact that the other was trying to strangle him.

"You still didn't answer my question Kimbley, why don't you like the holidays?" Hughes asked again and Flame settled back onto his cot as Zolf shrugged, "Probably Ma and Pa never really like me. Hell, who'd like a freak child that didn't even look like his parents? We usually just skipped over the holidays." was Crimson's quiet answer, Roy looked at the other alchemist slightly and was surprised at the upset expression Kimbley had, remembering that in his report it said that Zolf was continuously abused by both of his parents. "Oh...that's like what happened at my place. Once and a while we'd celebrate but most of the time, we spent the holidays in our rooms or with friends." Maes murmured making Kimbley look up slightly to rest his golden gaze on Hughes, "Guess some things we do have in common."

Roy shook his head slightly before yelping when a blanket was whacked over his head, "Why are you so quiet?" Crimson demanded as Flame ripped the blanket off his head, the other alchemist was glaring at him somewhat accusingly, "I'm thinking dipshit!" Mustang huffed tossing the blanket back to Zolf, who snorted slightly and tucked it back underneath the back of his neck, "Still using that dumb nickname I see."

Hughes looked between the two alchemists in confusion and Roy sighed, remembering Kimbley hadn't wanted to tell Maes about the brief time they shared as children. "A while after your dad went off and left Zolf, my aunt and I found him wandering around the alleys and we took him in for a while." he explained and Kimbley growled under his breath, "I told you not to tell him ya damn pansy!" Zolf snapped tossing a crumpled piece of paper at Flame, who caught it. "Do _NOT _open that! Burn it or some shit just don't open it."

Crimson seemed to really not want anyone to see what was on the paper, curiosity got the best of him and Roy opened it. It wasn't just a piece of paper, it was a letter, _'Dear Zolf, I'm sorry but your mother has passed on. The doctors couldn't do anything to help her and the Military won't find the man that shot her. I can understand if you don't send me anymore letters, it's sensible considering now you have no reason to right me. I'll see you when you come back, hopefully. Dylan really wants to see you again so please do try to come back. With love, Amy.' _"You're just as deaf as ever idiot!" Kimbley hissed ripping the letter from Mustang's hands, "I didn't know your mother got shot." he burst out and Hughes choked on his mouthful of whiskey.

"NO ONE DOES! JESUS! I FUCKING SWEAR WHEN I GET BACK FROM THIS I'LL BLOW THAT DAMN PALE PRICK TO BITS!" Zolf snapped before lighting a lighter and catching the paper on fire, he then tossed it to the ground and watched it burn. "Who's Amy?" Roy asked and Crimson groaned, hitting his forehead with his hand several harsh times, "You just don't know when to shut up do you Roy?" Kimbley growled before sighing and running his hand over his face, golden eyes remained closed for a second before opening again. "Amy's my wife and Dylan's our son in case you were wondering."

Both Hughes and Roy were shocked at that, Kimbley was married?! And had a son?! "When did you get married?!" Flame asked making the Crimson Alchemist groan again and clench his long dark hair in his hand, "Ten years ago. We got married because I got her pregnant okay?"

Maes frowned, "You didn't marry her because you love her?" he asked and Zolf sighed, looking at his half brother dully, "I do love her, she doesn't love me and she just wants some guy to take care of her. As soon as I can I'm going to get a divorce and custody over Dylan. He deserves a real loving mother and I will find him one." Kimbley explained and Roy looked at him seriously, "Hey, this may seem stupid an all but...if I don't make it, can you make sure Dylan gets away from Amy? She's a real witch, beats him black and blue every day. I don't want him to live like I did, so please Maes, get my kid away from her."

Hughes put his hand on Kimbley's arm, "If something happens to you, I promise that Gracia and I will take care of him." Kimbley smiled at that, something neither of them had seen in a long time.

"Thank you."

* * *

_short(ish) and sweet(shitty). just odd things i added into there after a while XD yeah :3 no i don't think Kimbley was married and he had a son, just wanted to make him seem kinda like the father-y time before he went cuckoo XD and i don't think he and Hughes are related X3_


End file.
